


New Year, New Us?

by ExtraVictory



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraVictory/pseuds/ExtraVictory
Summary: Turn towards me! I'm obviously sitting here, next to you, blushing awkwardly! Maou x Emi, Adult Themes, adult humor, Lemon a little later on (graphic). Fluffy and smutty, you know the drill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

_It was a chilly New Years Eve, at the Devil's stronghold._

_Or, perhaps, it would be more accurate to call it 'New Years Eve at the modest 2 bedroom, 1 bath apartment, currently leased by the Devil, and a Hero named Emilia'._

"Suzuno... Suzuno, can you take Rika's _alcohol away-?"_ Emi called over, across the flat, from the kitchen; sounding exasperated.

"Good luck with that..." Maou laughed, somewhere in the living room; where he was perched, on the couch, with Alciel. Emilia waited, patiently, but fuming, hands on her hips.

No reply.

"... Suzuno-?" She tried again, now growing faintly _irritable_.

Suzuno, who was passed out, _drunk_ , on the living room floor, didn't stir.

"Why don't you come take it yourself, _try it bitch-"_ Rika called back, gleefully, for her, instead; jovially pouring herself another shot. Whiskey sloshed down into her glass, spilling over onto the coffee table, and onto herself.

Maou just smiled, speechlessly, wryly, at the display; watching Rika out of the corners of his eyes, faintly reticent but highly amused. "She's cooked." He whispered, to nobody in particular, and Alciel confirmed this, grimly.

The older woman was _already smashed_ ; she'd been drunk for _going on three hours_ , and, as the clock ticked, inevitably, towards midnight, she _kept right on drinking_.

The hero groaned, giving up at last, summarily, and strolling out into the living room, leaving the kitchen behind; dumping her apron off to the side, with a small sigh, before heading over to join her friends.

Maou certainly seemed to perk up, immediately; raising his eyes to her at once, and snickering. " _Ah_ , watch carefully... The housewife, leaving her natural habitat, _the kitchen_ , to explore uncharted territory..."

"I'm not your wife, jackass!" Emi hissed back, smarmy, but a little _too_ flustered, and growing _suspiciously red._ " _And I make more than you-"_  
  
She tried to kick Maou in the shins, but he yanked his leg smoothly out of the way at the last second.

" _There_ she is-!" Rika crowed, joyously, immediately pouring a drink for Emilia and pushing it across the table to her... Quickly _indulging_ in their friend group's _running joke_. "Maou's blushing bride-!"

" _We're not married!"_ The Hero squeaked, wailing; mortified and blushing, staring out at her friends through her fingers. " _Look_ what you've _done_ , Maou, your little gags are _ruining_ me, they actually think we're an item-!"

" _Oh no, Maou, they're catching on, they know I'm pregnant with your child!"_ Rika managed, hysterical, doing her best Emi impression. The hero just whined, incoherently; bright red, and then kicked Maou in the shins again.

This time, her blow landed true.

"Ouch." The King of Demons chuckled, not sounding very contrite _at all._ "Why are you kicking _me_ , Rika's the one spitting facts-"

"I hate you so _much_ , I swear to god..." She mumbled back at him, to only him, hotly, under her breath. Her flustered, faintly red face told a _different story_ , however.

Maou recognized this, and decided to change gears a bit; before everyone _really did_ start believing he and Emi were together. "Alright, alright... Let's not crack _too_ many jokes about our lovely chef, here."

Maou moved over in place, making some room on the couch for Emi to sit beside him. She ignored him, flatly, storming on by.

"I'm just being a good hostess." Emilia sighed, forlornly. She took a seat on the floor, and grumbled, fingering the shot glass, before shoving it back across the coffee table to Rika.

" _Co-hostess."_ Maou corrected, grinning faintly; interjecting from the couch, behind them. "I pay half the rent, this is my place too-"

" _Oh_ , did you do any of the _cooking_...? Did you _help set up-?"_ Emi snapped, sourly, glaring back over her shoulder at the king of demons. "Were you _planning to help clean?"_

Maou froze, in place. He hesitated, for a second, and then _immediately resumed_ _his conversation with Alciel,_ as if he'd never said anything at all.

_"That's what I thought!_ I _always_ do _everything_ around here!" Emilia squeaked, frustrated and almost apoplectic. "You bum-!"

"Ohoooo," Rika looked delighted, messily swirling the liquor in her shot glass. Emi, steaming, consigned herself to taking another small sip of whiskey herself. "Is _that_ how you two _handle things_ , in your _relationship_? Emi does everything?"

The hero sat up straight, abruptly red again. Blushing furiously, she made a small noise, and Maou cackled, unable to resist. "That's pretty much how it works, yeah."

"We are _not_ in a _relationship_!" Emi hissed, flushed and mortified, chewing her nails and looking anxiously away. "We just... We just _Live together_ , I still hate his guts, _how many times do I have to tell you that-!"_  
  
"How often do you suck his dick, Emilia-?" Rika guffawed, _absolutely_ ignoring every word she said.

" _What kind of girl do you take me for-!?"_ The hero squealed, miserable and furiously red, glaring, alarmed, at her friend.

"Okay, _okay_... I get it." Rika snickered into her hands, staring across at the hero and the Demon king over her shot glass. "So... _Three times a week_ , then?"

" _Rika!"_ Emilia moaned. Her voice was tight and shrill, as she buried her crimson red face in her hands, flopping over onto the coffee table.

"How often does he eat your ass, Emi?" The older woman was merciless, cackling; she looked like she _hadn't had this much fun in ages._  
  
"Three times a week-!" Emi squealed, deeply unsettled and glowing crimson; glaring _icy daggers_ at the brunette. Her voice was heavy, and _positively dripping_ with sarcasm. "I told you, we _aren't dating!"_  
  
Rika pretended to gasp, doing her best to look _amazed_ , but still chortling to herself under her breath. " _Wow_ , three times a week... You _eat her booty_ like _groceries_ , Maou?"

"Like groceries." He confirmed, snickering sideways at Emilia's horrified expression. Eyes spinning, the hero shrieked nonsense at him.

"Eleven fifty-nine, guys-!" Lucifer called out, poking his head into the living room; still wearing his gaming headset, and holding a controller decked out in glowing, flashing lights.

Emi trailed off, and turned, impotently, with Maou and Rika, looking as one with Alciel over at the huge flatscreen on the wall across from them. A big, glowing crystal ball, halfway around the world, _was_ slowly dropping in Times Square.

Immediate silence. The Hero exhaled, sighing, and shook her head, trying to just... _Let it go_. It was fairly obvious, after all, that _she_ was the _only one Still interested in talking about whether or not Maou regularly licked her asshole._  
  
Faintly red, she did her best to shake off the embarrassment, and frustration, before climbing up, hesitantly, onto the couch...

Beside _Maou_. _Very conspicuously_ next to Maou.

Pretending not to know what she was doing, all the while...

_I mean..._ She couldn't help thinking, to herself, flustered. _He spent so much time sexually harrassing her, and teasing her, these days... Provoking her... He always seemed so dead set on making their friends believe she loved him, like it was the funniest thing..._

She was _mortified_ to find herself growing _a_ _bit anxious_ , shifting restlessly in place.

_It's not like... It wasnt like She didn't know,_ about the _tradition_ of _kissing_ _on New Years_ , when the ball drops...

Maybe... _What if..._ Just _maybe_ , what if _Maou kissed her_ , when the ball fell? _When the clock struck midnight...?_  
  
The Hero could feel her heart pounding, she felt a _blush_ warming her cheeks again, and _immediately_ wanted to kill herself.

Here she was, _Emilia_ , _the Hero of Ente Ilsa_ , _wondering if Maou the tyrant would kiss her?_ No... _Hoping_ that _Maou would kiss her?_ At the turn of the New Year?

She hated him! Right?! It... It would just be a _joke_ , there was no way she'd _really_ let herself _hope_ that... A guy she hated would _K-Kiss her? No...! No way, she..._  
  
But her _heart_ was telling her a different story.

The ball continued to fall. The seconds were _ticking away..._

Emilia found herself... _Scooting_... Just a _little_ , a little _closer_ to _Maou_ , on the couch. _She couldn't stand herself, oh god, she actually really hated herself..._  
  
Rika _noticed_ , of course, she noticed immediately; saw Emilia, _staring_ , _almost wistfully_ , _and halfways tormented_ , at Maou. Saw her _Blushing_ , and _fidgeting_ , _awkwardly_ , _wringing her hands together, like she didn't know what to do with herself..._  
  
On _any other night_ , anywhere, _ever_ , the brunette would have _almost certainly_ made a big deal out of this, teasing her friend, and _calling Emi out;_ drawing _everyone's attention_ to the fact that the _proud hero_ was _clearly_ , _all-too obviously hoping against hope_ that her _mortal enemy would kiss her..._  
  
But not tonight. Rika said _nothing_ , she kept quiet as a mouse, transfixed and fascinated; watching them, intently, out of the corners of her eyes, dead set on not _disturbing_ them, not letting them know she could see them... She wanted to see this _play out, after all_ , what if he _really did_ kiss her...? _Everyone knew they actually secretly loved each other,_ _and Maou would probably think he could get away with it, as a joke..._  
  
Emi swallowed a heavy breath. _Ten seconds left._ Maou was still chatting with Alciel, chuckling at his own jokes.

She wanted to _scream_ at him _,_ to look at her... _Turn towards me, I'm obviously sitting here, next to you, blushing awkwardly!_

She _also_ couldn't _believe_ she'd just thought that.

Nine seconds.

_Come on! If you do this, I'll never be able to live it down, I'll_ _**never** _ _be able to convince the others that you're not fucking me-!_ _**Don't you want that?!** _

Her thoughts were swirling, and she couldn't stifle them like she normally would, for _some reason..._  
  
Emi turned to the King of Demons, _not at all_ subtly. She was bright red, barely able to find breath, and wringing her fingers nervously together...

_Eight seconds._

Maou turned a bit, too, catching on. He faced her, properly, but _silently_ , interrupting himself and trailing off; coolly meeting her eyes, at last. The hero panicked instantly, regretting _everything_ she'd just been thinking.

Maou assessed her. She was sitting _close_ to him, _very close,_ and _facing him_... Leaning into him, even...?

_Watching him, with wide eyes,_ breathlessly, flushed red and looking _almost frightened, but somehow excited...?_ He raised one eyebrow after a moment.

Emi made a small noise, mortified and _undeniably excited._  
  
Only four seconds remained. Alciel, Rika, and Lucifer were chanting... Suzuno snoozed on, oblivious, facedown in the carpet.

" _Don't_...don't you _dare_..." Emi managed to stammer, in a tiny, hushed squeaking voice; not quite managing to sound sincere. Her eyes told him a _very different_ _story_ ; Maou grinned, eyeing her carefully.

He slid a bit closer to her, very intentionally, along the couch. Emi made a _hilariously halfhearted_ attempt to shove him back, but _very overtly_ put no force into it. She was _blushing furiously_ , now, and _actually leaned into him a bit, almost even puckering her lips..._

"One...!" The chanting was growing loud, now.

" _Dare...?_ Dare to do _what_ , Emilia...?" Maou grinned, wickedly, pressing his forehead down against hers. "Kiss you...?"

" _Y-Yes_! No! _No!"_ Emi _squealed_ , short-circuiting. _Her heart was pounding_ , her pulse slamming in her temples... Her thoughts were awash, _hopelessly_ awash, and She just clutched at him, tighter and tighter, _desperately_... They were so _close_ , now, their lips hovered, inches... No, _Millimeters_ _apart..._

"Zero!" The rest of the room cried out, exploding into cheers. _"Happy new year!"_

They were _so close,_ so _close_ together _, their lips even brushed_ , ever so _slightly_ , just by a hair... Exhilaration blasted her senses. _He was really going to do it... Maou was going to kiss her...?!_  
  
Emi was practically choking. Their breath _mingled_ , _hot and disorienting_ , as her eyes drifted shut-

" _Ohhh,_ I _see_... _Yeah_ , you two _definitely aren't dating-!"_ Rika cackled, hysterical, positively thrilled, and holding her belly; pointing, overcome, at the Hero and the Demon King. " _Sure looks that way_ , man, you guys _hate each other so much,_ huh-"

For a moment, the poor Hero had... _Just_... _lost herself._  
  
Roaring disappointment _screamed_ up in the deepest part of her heart, and she saw that _same buried disappointment_ reflected in his eyes, but immediately _realized_ what was actually going on.

She blinked, and looked around, desperately, dizzied; seeing that _Maou's arm was around her..._ Worse, _She was pressed up against him,_ right up against him, holding his collar, fervently, in both hands... She could _feel_ her _modest breasts_ _rubbing against him_ , through the _thin_ _fabric_ of her _dress_ , and his _suit jacket_... _She knew he could feel her nipples through them both..._  
  
He seemed to realize this, at the same time.

It was... _Hot_... _It was warm_ , her body _grinding up against him..._

Emilia _wailed_ , shrill, jumping a bit in place, and reflexively scooting as _far back,_ away from _Maou_ , as the couch cushions would allow. " _No!_ No, _t-that was..._ It was... Just...!"

Nobody moved. No-one said a _word_ , just looking at Emi, at her red face, expectantly... Waiting for some excuse.

_Including Maou._ He was grinning, lightly, wordless.

She wanted to die.

" _I told him not to!"_  
  
"Reeeaallly..." Alciel snickered, peering, knowingly, around the Demon King, at Emi.

"He's... He was just _sexually assaulting me_ , he does it all the time!" Emi yelped back, defensively, utterly horrified, and covering her red face with both hands.

"That's true," Maou acknowledged, chuckling lightly.

" _Yes it is!"_ Emi nearly screamed, glaring sideways at him, folding her hands anxiously in her lap.

Rika had to _test herself,_ measuring her willpower; she resisted, _with all her might_ , with every fiber of her being, the _urge_ to _point out how Emi had climbed up onto the couch, next to Maou, exactly as the countdown started..._ How _desperate_ she had looked, _how badly she had obviously wanted him to kiss her..._ Really _kiss_ her, _tongue her throat-_

The older woman managed not to say any of that; and, instead, just chuckled, quietly, to herself. Shaking her head, she bent down, and picked up Suzuno, who was drooling, snoring, off the carpet; hauling the comatose smaller girl up over her shoulder, and winking at Alciel. "Lucifer, come on! It's time to head out-!"

Emi just stammered, helplessly, bright red and staring down at her hands. She picked at her fingernails, having a breakdown. "A-Are you sure? You guys have to _l-leave,_ r-right now?"

Alciel caught Rika's meaningful glance, and nodded silently in return. He got to his feet, stretching, and very ostensibly yawning. "Oh... _Oh, yes._ It's _past midnight_ , now, we'd best be on our way. Have to drop off Suzuno and Lucifer, you know..."

"You guys don't want to stay for...like, _tea_ , or something?" Maou wondered, aloud, recovering far quicker than the Hero; still subtly snickering to himself, and staring sideways at Emilia. He tossed the television remote up and down in his left hand. She was _too cute_. "Emi can make you something-"

The hero hissed, snapping instantly out of her stupor, and sitting up, flushed red; she tried to smack the King of Hell lightly upside the head, and ended up adorably play-fighting with him for a heartbeat. " _Could you stop volunteering my time and effort, for once-?!"  
_  
Rika chuckled. A vein throbbed in Emi's forehead, and she tried to sneak a smack onto the demon king with her free hand; Rika just waved Lucifer over. As Maou pinned Emilia's other arm down, beside her head, and the hero let a tiny squeak escape her, the older woman nearly guffawed. They were _too_ perfect. It was _hilarious_ that they didn't believe they were in love...

Both the fallen angel and the Demon General made their way to the door, collecting their shoes. Rika waved the host and hostess off. " _No, no_... There's no need. I'm sure Emi is _eager_ for you to start _eating her ass_ , Maou, _we'd just be in the way_..."

The Hero yelped, blushing madly and looking up at them, as Maou still loomed above her, pinning her down; the play fighting champ. "Just get going, already!"

Maou let her go, grinning, distracted, to himself; a moment before things would have started getting _even more_ sexually tense between them.

Emi climbed to her feet, stomping furiously, and storming off into the kitchen, steaming red.

"Oh, maybe it's _your_ _night_ to _suck his dick?"_ Rika called out, after her, teary eyed and delighted. Maou cackled. "You're _clearly_ excited for that-"

"Fuck off!" Emi shrieked back, from the kitchen.

"She's in a bad mood." The older woman observed, whistling. She patted Suzuno, mindlessly, on the behind; still _gleeful_ , and swollen with alcohol and merriment. "It must be _anal night_ for you two."

"It is, that's _exactly_ what it is." Maou concurred, nodding solemnly, but grinning wildly. He got up to show them all out, looking back, snickering, for Emi.

" _It is not!_ Just _go already!"_ The Hero sobbed, helplessly, flushed red; peeking out of the kitchen, at Maou and the party by the door.

"Bye, Emi! I'll pray for your asshole!" Lucifer waved, sniggering, and stepping out into the cold. Maou's grin widened, as Emi squeaked something incoherent, furious, in the kitchen.

"It was lovely, as always-" Alciel followed suit, bowing neatly to his overlord, smiling, utterly content.

"Bye, you two... Remember, stay safe, _use_ _protection_..." Rika added one last jab, winking at the Hero, who had stepped back into the hallway, frowning; looking _utterly_ miserable, faintly red, as she toweled off some dishes, and the Demon king, who was just shaking his head, smirking, as she stepped out... Shutting the door behind herself.

There was _genuine silence_ , for a moment.

Emi groaned, loudly, _positively_ inconsolable. She stared up, listlessly, into the ceiling. Maou just snickered, tense, locking the door and heading back into the living room; making straight for the couch.

They were _alone together_ , once _again_ , _as always_... _At last._ It felt like a long time coming.

**Ex-V: Did you like it?**

**Did you have fun? I hope so!**

**I've got the next two chapters of this completely done, edited up and everything, and the next chapter or two after that pretty much done as well. I adore this story, and I'm having a ton of fun working on it~**

**I hope you like it too! Let me know what you think, and consider catching me on my Youtube channel, under then name "Extra Victory", if you're interested ^^**

**See you in the update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hey there guys, lovely to see you again! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for the new chapter, I'm really enjoying this story, and I've got the next few chapters mostly finished already ~**

**Just let me quickly plug my youtube channel, as usual, you can find it under the name "Extra Victory", if you're interested! I've been really enjoying it a lot, and I owe so much to all of you, for helping me get up to 5.3k subs so quickly! I'm eternally grateful,**

**I hope to see you over there, and, most importantly, I hope you enjoy your time with me here as well!**

"Bye, you two... Remember, stay safe, _use_ _protection_..." Rika added one last jab, winking at the Hero, who had stepped back into the hallway, frowning; looking _utterly_ miserable, faintly red, as she toweled off some dishes, and the Demon king, who was just shaking his head, smirking, as she stepped out... Shutting the door behind herself.

There was _genuine silence_ , for a moment.

Emi groaned, loudly, _positively_ inconsolable. She stared up, listlessly, into the ceiling. Maou just snickered, tense, locking the door and heading back into the living room; making straight for the couch.

They were _alone together_ , once _again_ , _as always_... _At last._ It felt like a long time coming.

"So..." Maou grinned, clearly distracted; still trying in vain to focus on anything but the Hero, who looked _positively_ _adorable_ , standing off to his side. "Anal night? What do you say..."

"You wish!" She snarled, her voice going quickly squeaky and shrill; flushed, she shifted her weight in place, cocking her hips.

Silence. They both just seemed to soak in the presence of one another.

"Tea...?" Emi offered at last, still miserable, still blushing faintly; after a few moments of _unbearable_ quiet.

"Chai, please." He answered, smoothly, evenly; without even looking up from the TV. His eyes flickered, amused, into a far corner of the room.

" _Yeah_ , yeah..." The Hero sighed, feeling _very much_ like she was at the _end of her rope._ __  
  
More silence. The only sound to be heard, throughout the flat, for a moment, was the dull rumbling on TV and a soft rummaging from the kitchen drawers.

Emilia brought two china cups out into the living room, on a tray; with a teapot that was still steaming, and some bottles of cream and sugar.

She set them down, carefully, between herself and the King of Hell; feeling a lot like she wanted to _whine and complain_... But she didn't.

"You know, the evening isn't over, yet..." The Hero whispered, somberly, at last. Mumbling, and Maou glanced up from the television, peering over at her.

Memories of being _touched_ by him, _held down by him_... Of feeling his _lips brush against hers,_ they were _searing_.

At _some_ level, _in her heart of hearts,_ Emilia was _longing_ for his attention. _She knew it,_ and it was _tormenting_ her.

It was like _torture_. _She couldn't bear it,_ but when they were _all together_... When their friends were over, _when it wasn't just her and Maou,_ and Rika was _teasing them_... _When Maou was taunting her, or sexually harassing her for Rika's amusement..._ _  
_  
The hero fumed. She liked it _wayyyy_ way more than she wanted to admit. Blushing faintly, she poured herself and Maou some chai, stirring in milk and sugar with a small silver teaspoon.

The king of Hell glanced over at the wall, finding their old grandfather clock with his eyes. "Oh? It _feels_ pretty over."

He took the cup of tea from her hands, and tried to catch her stare. Emilia glanced, hurriedly, somewhat _awkwardly_ , away.

_Maou could feel his own heartbeat accelerate, now._ _  
_  
It was _all fun and games,_ when the _others_ were there... But... When he was _alone with her,_ with Emi, _everything did_ feel a whole lot... _More serious, somehow..._

"You still have to make a New Years resolution." The hero sniffed, lightly sipping her tea. She blew on it.

Maou couldn't look away, transfixed by her, for the briefest of instants.

"Ah yes." He answered, dryly, at last, _barely_ masking his disinterest. He glanced away from Emi, grinning faintly, and leaning casually back into the recliner. "What's yours?"

The hero stirred, fidgeting a bit in place. She blushed.

"Hmmm?" Maou sat up again, now _very much_ interested.

_Conspicuous silence._

"I didn't catch that...?"

"I... I want to lose 5 pounds!" Emilia managed, at last, sounding _very_ squeaky and defensive. She glared away, hostile. "That's not so _unusual_ , alright?!"

Maou cackled, snorting; He rubbed the bridge of his nose, now sensing a _golden opportunity_ to poke fun at the Hero. "No, no... Makes _perfect_ sense."

Emi froze; she paused, before sitting up straighter herself; eyeing him suspiciously, and growing red. "... _What_ was that?"

"I mean, I'm just saying," He shrugged, grinning wickedly and staring, _innocently_ , away. "I can see why _that_ would be your resolution. That's all..."

"Are you calling me _fat!?"_ She shrieked, alarmed; kicking at him, viciously, with one foot.

" _No_ , no, _no way-"_ He snickered, delighted, leaning out of her range. "It's just... Your _hips and thighs.._. Your _ass_ looks a little... _Fuller_ , you know, _must be all that extra chocolate-"_

Emi _squealed_ , miserable, _furiously red_. The hero got up and stomped on his foot, as she passed; storming off in a huff, _again heading for the kitchen_. Maou just laughed, holding his suddenly _very sore toes_ in one hand.

"Back to your comfort zone, the Kitchen-?"

" _Fuck yourself-!"_ __  
  
Emi paused, however, at the threshold. She turned back, and hesitated, briefly; watching Maou, just watching him, as he wiped his eyes, mirthful, still chuckling.

" _Well_... Well, what's _your_ resolution, then?" She mumbled, at last, steaming red and staring, listlessly, away. "Asshole..."

Maou felt a fresh grin beginning to cross his features, finishing off his chai. He seemed to turn this over in his head for a moment, before setting the cup down and rising to his feet.

He stretched, very distinctly, and faced her; eyes bright and vivid, looking sly. "I'm not sure..."

She crossed her arms, cocking her hips; still fuming. "You have to pick _something_. You made me tell you mine."

His eyes flashed, and something _unknowable_ passed through his expression. Maou turned away again, smiling coolly. "Alright. I guess I'd like to have sex with you, in the new year."

Emi almost dropped her china teacup.

_Silence._ _  
_  
 _Almost cosmic_ silence.

She made a small noise, choking, at last, _sounding strangled_ ; furiously red.

The Hero turned, staring, wide eyed, at him, when he looked, grinning coolly, into her face.

He seemed to wait, patiently, for her to reply. She was frozen, just blushing, radiantly red, and simply _failed_ to react.

Her mouth opened and closed, once or twice, impotently, as her eyes begged him to say _"april fools"... Or...something..._

She stammered, ineffectually. " _You_... You what?"

"I said my resolution is to fuck you."

He didn't hesitate. Maou just blinked, eyeing her, smoothly, and tilting his head a little. He let his glancing gaze trickle down her body, slowly, making sure she saw him look. His grin widened.

"You... You were _supposed_ to say _'I'm kidding'_..." She squeaked, flushed red and _absolutely unable_ to maintain eye contact. She fidgeted, nervously, with her heart racing, and her thoughts swirling.

_Was... Was he just messing with her? Again...? Or..._

_Was he… Maybe… Serious this time...?_ _  
_  
"I'm _not_ kidding," He answered, suave, as if reading her mind. A moment later, he chuckled again, touching the bridge of his nose. "That's my resolution... As long as you _don't_ lose those five pounds, I like your thighs better this way-"

" _How much time do you spend looking at my ass?!"_ She squeaked, miserable and glowing red, seething; _almost_ managing to forget that he'd just said he wanted to put his _penis in her._ "You're _unbelievable_ , _you pervert-!"_  
 _  
_" _What_ , I didn't mock you about _your_ resolution-" He snickered, sounding ostensibly wounded, but _very_ satisfied with himself; dancing lithely out of her way, and grinning broadly when she made to confront him face to face.

" _Yes_ , you _did_ , actually!" She hissed, gritting her teeth and trying to grab his shirt on the way by. She failed.

" _Oh_... Yeah." He paused, and then admitted, conceding the point; looking smug, as he stepped out of her reach yet again. "No, you're right."

"It was like _two minutes ago!_ How did you _forget_ that _fast_ , I can't _believe_ I live with a _simpleton like you-!"_ She snapped, shrilly, blushing madly; crossing her arms and glaring away, into empty space... Confounded again, as he stepped backwards, away from her, behind the couch.

Her _face_ was _hot_ , and her heart was _hammering_... _Hammering Excitedly, for some reason..._

_Some_... Some _Strange_ , _unknown feeling_ was _burning up in her_ , some... _Sensation_ , it was in her _skin, in the depths of her body..._ _  
_  
"Look, I just said it would be my _resolution_. It's still up to you, you don't _have_ to _let me do it,_ right-?" He made a smooth attempt to push her further, disregarding his own physical safety with reckless abandon. It worked.

"Unless you _rape me_ , in my _sleep_ , or something!" She squeaked, heatedly, miserable. _Tense fantasies_ were _playing out_ , _behind her eyes_ , _now_ , and she was _utterly_ unhappy about it, utterly _helpless_ to stop it. Hands on her hips, she _tried_ to glare at him, eyes spinning, but _all she could think of was him grabbing her_ , _holding on to her_... Tightly, so _tightly_... Whispering _sweet things_ to her, in her _ear_...

_Making his resolution come true..._ __  
  
She squealed, steaming red; covering her mouth with both hands.

"No, come now... I would _never_ do that-" He chuckled, waving her down, dismissively, with one hand. He _certainly_ wasn't as _entirely_ oblivious to the _things he was making her feel_ as he pretended to be.

_The mood was getting dangerous, though. It was time for his secret weapon..._ _  
_  
The hero waited, barely breathing at all. She just _watched_ him, wide eyed, waiting... _Just waiting_ , for him to make the next move.

It felt like a game of chess. The winner being determined by who _kept their composure better..._

**Ex-V: Did you have fun?  
**

**I hope so! Let me know what you think, in a review, or leave a comment on one of my youtube videos or something, there's nothing I adore more in the world than hearing from you guys XOXOXOXO <3  
**

**Catch you next time ~  
**

 


End file.
